


Empress Theodora and the Stirge Pit: A Dungeon Foursome

by drollicpixie



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coercion, Crack, Doing It In A Dungeon, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dungeons & Dragons, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Coercion, Stirge Pit, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drollicpixie/pseuds/drollicpixie
Summary: What is a former prostitute, turned empress, deposed and stripped of her fortune, to do when her two hired men threaten to abandon her and her compatriot’s quest into the stirge pit? Let them? Or offer them further payment in the form of a foursome with the Torch Boy?





	Empress Theodora and the Stirge Pit: A Dungeon Foursome

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue why I actually wrote this. It was just a stupid joke. But I couldn’t sleep and this plot seemed like an easy enough diversion. I’m a D&D novice so certainly something in this could be wrong. But it’s mostly just porn with very very little plot. I’m tired enough that this might not even make sense. Un-Beta’d All mistakes are my own.

Theodora watched as her compatriots, fellow adventurers, she wouldn’t call them friends exactly, disappeared down into the stirge pit; Rodoh, son of Hodor, and Vernando, the squat little dwarf. 

Honestly, she wasn’t even sure why she had stayed, travelled back into that stinking dungeon full of vile little beasts and the littered corpses of those who had fallen to them only hours before. Perhaps it was the promise of gold in her purse? Her sense of adventure? A lack of anything else to do?

Rodoh had gone down wearing that ridiculous stirge mask. They had been told that it would control the insects, or whatever they were. Magical little shits. And she supposed they had seen the Plague Doctor use it before his timely demise but she remained wary. How could such a device control so many brainless, blood thirsty nightmares?

She figured they would soon find out. Or they would all be fucking dead. Holes punched through them, blood drained. Now that was a pleasant thought, she sighed.

Most of the stirge were in the pit anyway, Rodoh having summoned them to do his bidding.

Theodora had helped, of course, with the ropes, arranging them to allow her companions to drop down the hundred some odd feet to the floor of the room below. It was far enough down that she could not hear them unless they shouted up to her, hard to make out the words from the distance and over the din of the stirge wings.

She was alone with the hired men. And eyeing them, the three of them, all tall, handsome and strong, in their own way, she knew there were worse places to be. Like in the fucking pit.

The two sell swords, light footmen, that Rodoh had hired bickered like an old, unhappily married couple without the means to live apart. Probably regretting ever having agreed to come along on such an errand.

She understood what that was like, the unhappy union part, but luckily for her an angry mob had dispatched her husband, their emperor, with barely a thought for his wife. She had walked free from the castle with a simple pack on her back and a drive for adventure in her heart.

Theodora travelled light. No longer the mighty woman she had once been. She had traded in gowns of silk for a more simple knee length tunic and britches. The pearl choker around her neck the only vestige pointing to her former life and position in the world. But honestly, ever woman should have a pearl necklace, shouldn’t she? 

Her other possessions had either been left behind during the melee, the storming of the palace where she and her husband had sat upon thrones of gold. Or had been sold off slowly in times of need to fill her belly or find her a warm bed for the night. Adventuring was not often as lucrative as it sounded.

And at least she always had her former profession to fall back on in emergencies, her training from the slum brothel, the place she had met the emperor all those years ago when she was a fresh girl of sixteen and didn’t know to be wary of such a mans attentions, affections.

As for the third man, Sven, the torch boy, he would have gone by another name where she came from, he silently waited, standing just off to the side. At least he wasn’t complaining, but that might have been because he was objectively an idiot, and really had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

The light footmen’s arguing was coming to a crescendo, their voices rising even above the noise of thousands of tiny wings beating below.

They wanted to leave.

Or one of them did. Light footman number one.

Theodora hadn’t bothered to learn their names. Or maybe they hadn’t offered them. Either way she saw them as expendable, replaceable. They were nothing more than hired men purchased to defend and carry arms. And die if necessary.

“Would you two stop being such raging pussies, already?” She seethed, turning on them and hissing through her teeth.

They both froze, staring at her. Number One, a tall, pinched faced red haired man, sneered. Number two, a yet taller man, with long black hair raised a brow, possibly impressed, likely annoyed, at being called out by a woman.

Sven glanced uneasily between the three.

“Look,” pinch face started, his voice putting her on edge, like she didn’t already have enough going on, “I don’t think we were given all of the information when we were hired. We would never have agreed to this job for thirty pieces of gold had we known.”

The other man only nodded. Sven stared on blankly.

“We have a contract,” she replied. 

“What my friend is saying,” said the black haired man, he was quite handsome in a roguish sort of way, imposing with a rough scar bisecting his face, “is we might need more money,” he swallowed, “if you want us to go down there.” He looked pointedly at the pit.

Theodora rolled her eyes skyward. This was why she hated hiring men. Why they needed a larger adventuring party. These jackasses never came through for what was promised to them.

“Well, there is no more money,” she told them blithely. “Rodoh gave you everything we had.” That was a bald-faced lie. And not even a good one in her opinion. But she knew how these people operated and she would not be swindled by their sort. She was a former empress for fuck’s sake. “If you want more money,” she shrugged, “you’re going to have to go down into the pit for it just like everyone else.”

Number One was scowling but neither appeared to be able to refute her statements.

“I don’t know,” Number Two eventually broke the silence, effectively ending the staring contest that had been taking place before him. “It doesn’t seem worth it,” he told his fellow in arms. “I think we should get the hell out of here before anything else fucking crazy happens.”

Theodora groaned comically, she was so annoyed. With three long strides she was directly before him, glancing up into his deep brown eyes, crinkled with worry, his plush mouth turned down. He looked back down, arm reaching to his side, likely for his weapon, when she grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged his face down into a kiss.

It wasn’t sexy or intriguing. It was more like a mashing of mouths together, his frozen in shock and unmoving.

“I can make it worth your while,” her small palm ran down his chest, over taught muscle, and firm abdominals, to cup his cock through his britches. He shifted subtly as if his body were looking for more contact, friction, while he remained unsure.

Thank goodness they had been unable to afford anyone more expensive, someone with armor. That would have made the situation more complicated.

Number Two stood there, boggling, as she continued to palm his companion.

Number One scoffed, turning his nose up, “Well, that’s all well and good for him. But what about the rest of us?”

Sven had still not spoken a word but he did take a step closer.

In her days at the pleasure house, Theodora had been expected to deal with unusual clients, unusual requests. Participating in a three-way was by far not the strangest thing that had been requested of her. Not even close. So, what would a foursome be? Nothing too difficult she figured.

Shrugging, she returned, “I can make it worth all of your while. If you’re up for it?” She knew that not all men were, disgusted by sharing a partner with other men, seeing the pleasure in their eyes, the risk of crossing the swords, so to speak.

She kind of hoped that the red head just liked to watch. The lecherous grin he was giving her however told her that that was probably not her luck. Oh well. She had faced worse. Certainly the emperor had been no prize. And she imagined she would enjoy the other two at least.

“Sven too.” The large blonde man asserted, his muscles bulging, the arms of his rough hewn shirt straining.

“Sven too,” she smirked. He really was a simpleton. 

“Well,” it was Number Two, her favorite, stammering over his words like he was some nervous school boy. It was endearing. But then he was staggering forward, hands on his belt, so maybe not too inexperienced, “how do we...”

He was cut off by Number One, “I’ll take the backdoor, thank you. This one looks like the front has probably been used one too many times to be tight at the hinges.”

“Asshole,” Theodora mumbled.

“Yes, exactly,” the man replied, flashing yellowed teeth. 

Well, at least she wouldn’t have to look at him that way.

“You can have my cunt,” she told the dark haired man, “and I’ll put you in my mouth,” to Sven. That would have to be enough for him. Because honestly, he was not only at a lower pay grade, but he hadn’t even been complaining. He was lucky to be part of the deal at all. 

Number Two, ever the gentleman of the group, reached a hand under her tunic, tugging down her pants to find her bare beneath, and immediately thrust two fingers within her. “Fuck, she’s wet,” he breathed.

It was possible that not only did she find the situation far more appealing than she had let on, but that she had been considering it even as she aided in securing rope lines to the wall, allowing her companions to descend. Honestly, what else was she supposed to do up, alone, in that room? Just wait? Twiddle her thumbs? Twirl her quarter staff around? That wasn’t really deposed Empress Theodora’s style.

Number One was rushing to open the fastening on his trousers, seating himself against the stirge pit. Theodora really hoped the old stones were solid, that the mortar held. Because so help her if she died with that man’s cock shoved in her ass at the bottom of some hole, broken and ridiculous, after everything she had survived up to that point.

“Sit, woman,” he commanded, gesturing at his lap, his upright dick. 

She shrugged, at least he was small. 

“You’re going to have to lie down,” she informed him, “and turn that way, otherwise your tall friend here won’t be able to fit.”

“You sound experienced. Done this before, have we?” He leered.

Theodora rolled her eyes. 

He was running himself through her folds, gathering up her wetness. The other two were freeing themselves and striding forward, each eyeing the other surreptitiously.

“Oh, fuck,” she moaned as he slid into without much resistance. She was well used to being fucked in her ass but it had been some time since her last foray.

The man behind her was moaning out unintelligible words, hands on his hips, and Theodora knew he was unlikely to last long.

“Okay, your turn,” she told Number Two, who was waiting impatiently just to the side, his cock out. “Shit,” Theodora swore when she took it in, what his compatriot lacked in length and girth he more than made up for.

Getting into a crouch, the man slapped his dick against her clit a couple of times before ramming into her. All she could do was gasp. God, she was so fucking full. She was being torn open. 

It was the most blissful feeling.

Wrapping her legs over those of Number Two, balancing precariously with Number One underneath her, she allowed them to pound into her, no grace or finesse, driving her lust with nothing more than the sheer impact of two cocks stuffing her to overflowing.

“Okay, Sven,” she gasped out unevenly, “you’re up.”

Sweet simple man that he was, he eyed her as he released himself from his drawstring britches. “Okay?” He asked.

In answer, Theodora took his purple, swollen head unceremoniously between her lips, before moving as much as she possibly could to run her tongue along the thick vein on the underside of his cock. 

She moved at a furious pace, keeping time with the men between her thighs. She was coming undone, as were they, and she didn’t want to leave poor Sven out.

Theodora would have liked to get closer to his balls, take more of him in, but honestly, with the jarring of her body, and her inability to move more than a few inches, she had to work with what she had at her disposal. Experience and know how.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Roared Number One as he emptied his load in her ass.

Number Two was grunting above her, sweat dripping from his long black locks. She liked his face when he came. How he looked both surprised and elated with a hint of darkness, possession.

He pulled back and out of her, letting his cum dribble out for a moment before running his finger through it and stuffing his seed back in her weeping hole.

Sven finished then, watching them, his shoulders rolling back, blonde hair falling away from his bland face.

Theodora swallowed his spunk down. Waste not, want not. And cleaned the head of his cock with a few well placed licks.

She, of course, in the end was left wanting. They couldn’t have gone a minute longer?But that was another thing she was used to. Being used up by men, wet and sticky and unfulfilled. She huffed.

Noticing this, eyeing between where his friend remained balls deep in her ass, and the moist flushed flesh above, darling Number Two came to her rescue, his fingers first tapping her clit as she breathed out a stuttering little sigh, then more brutally circling that little nub making her moan out in pleasure. It didn’t take long and she was cresting.

Panting hard, the woman could only say, “Wow.”

A moment later they heard, “What’s going on up there?” It was Vernando, the dwarf.

Trying to disentangle herself from the three men, to glance into the pit, turned out to be near impossible. So she yelled down, “We’re having an orgy,” voice pitched and breathless.

(Dungeon Master - “What?”)  
(Theodora - “What, what? There were three of them, one for each hole. What else was she supposed to do?”)  
(DM - “Okay. But this is only happening in the fanficiton version of this adventure. Not the real thing.”)  
(Theodora - “Fine.”)

“Are you fucking kidding me? You need to get down here now. We’re sending the stirge up.”

“Fine,” she sighed. “Alright boys, fun is over.”

They let out a collective groan.

* * *

Number One would die down there. In that pit. Like a pussy. Fighting a humanoid lizard king.

He had a name, she learned. It was Tony. 

Rest In Peace, Tony. 

As for Number Two, like a butterfly, she let him go into the wind. If it was meant to be, one day he would find her again.


End file.
